


you like her better

by softcalender



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Feels, Could hurt you, Feelings, Heather by Conan Gray, Inspired by Music, M/M, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, POV Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Yearning, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softcalender/pseuds/softcalender
Summary: AGED-UP Characters.Kageyama and Tsukishima go to Waseda University together. They live together for the first three years. Then things change.Inspired by Heather - Conan Gray
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 13
Kudos: 54





	you like her better

> I still remember  
> Third of December  
> Me in your sweater  
> You said it looked better  
> On me, than it did you

Kageyama and Tsukishima went to Waseda University together playing volleyball. They knew each others schedules. Kei knew Tobio preferred cold milk. Tobio knew Kei was easily cold so their apartment had to always be warm. Sometimes they cuddled on Kageyama's side of the couch. Or Kageyama gave Kei his long sweaters. Those were good nights.

> Only if you knew  
> How much I liked you 

Tsukishima had a crush. Exacerbated by their living situation. Quiet nights on the couch. Candles on the coffee counter. Early morning small talk. Kageyama would smile at him now. But Kei knew better. 

> But I watch your eyes,  
> As she walks by

Five years together. Three in high school and two in university.

He'd hoped his crush would go when Kageyama bought that girl over. Thinking Kei was deaf at 11PM.

Even though the next morning Kei joked with Tobio breaking his 10PM bedtime. His chest hurt.

> What a sight for  
> Sore eyes  
> Brighter than a  
> Blue sky

They were clearing dishes after the dinner party. Kageyama's mystery girl, Aoi-chan, had come over.

"Do you like Aoi-chan?" Kageyama was nervous.

Bewildered he replied, "For you? Well she probably deserves even better than you."

The tension ebbed away with Kageyama's playful lunge at Kei and the latter's laughter.

> She's got you  
> Mesmerized  
> While I die

"Why do you ask?" Kei said.

"You liking her matters to me."

"Why?"

"Well, you are my best friend."

Kei could only smile and endure.

> Why would you ever kiss me?  
> I'm not even half, as pretty  
> You gave her your sweater  
> It's just polyester, but you like her better  
> Wish I were Heather

Why would he do this to himself? He watched from the side as their relationship grew.

One day her shoes in the rack.

Her comb on the couch.

Her sweater in the closet.

Her head under Kageyama's on the couch. 

Kei couldn't even wish them ill. Aoi-chan was wonderful. Made Kageyama happy.

> Watch as she stands with  
> Her holding your hand  
> Put your arm 'round her shoulder  
> Now I'm getting colder

"Kei, I want to move in with Aoi-chan."

His heart stopped, "Oh."

"Do you think it's too early to ask her?"

A deciding moment. How much longer could he endure it inside their place. How much longer could he hold onto Kageyama. Should he be selfish?

"If you feel it's right. It's right." 

It didn't feel right to say it. But Kei knew it was right to do.

"I will miss you."

"I will too," _More than you know._

> But how could I hate her?  
> She's such an angel  
> But then again, kinda  
> Wish she were dead,

Tsukishima moved out. He knew even without Kageyama the apartment would be tinged of him. 

She had practically moved in at that point.

> As she walks by  
> What a sight for  
> Sore eyes

They kept in touch. But things were different.

Kageyama still called Tsukishima his best friend. But that's okay Kei had decided. The best part about being the best friend is that he could still be in Kageyama's life. Shapeless emotions stirred inside him when he thought about it. He could still love him. If only from afar. He will always love him.

> Brighter than a  
> Blue sky  
> She's got you  
> Mesmerized
> 
> While I die

Tsukishima spent the last year of his university living alone. The five minutes walking distance from each other had created miles between them. But it was okay. Kageyama still came over and they had small talk on his couch.

Kei had become content. 

'Wish I were Her'

**Author's Note:**

> losing someone hurts. but i think its okay to hang onto to what you can.
> 
> leave a comment :)


End file.
